


Free elf den bingo

by seeyouspaceweeb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Buying gifts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouspaceweeb/pseuds/seeyouspaceweeb
Summary: So you want some Modern AU one-shots u can read in one elevator trip? Look no further! Here's a collection of 5 drabbles u can finish faster than you can say Bendemption.Look out for the tags I might add smthn let's see.





	Free elf den bingo

Rey had been wanting to buy a new mattress for a long time. Unfortunately, college could drain extra funds even when one works in between, so she's stuck with a mattress that's proooobably older than her and sinks in an alarming way.

In fact, it's so alarming that...

"--Oh!" Rey squeaks, almost falling face first to the old mattress. Again.

Her long-distance boyfriend Ben is on the other end of the line, and he's getting more and more concerned that...

"One day that mattress will be your death and I won't be there to save you."

She tsk's, a smug on her face, as she feels the right spot on her bed. Y'know, the one where a sinkhole won't swallow her? "Thanks for your concern, babe, but I'm a tough girl! Just one more year," she pauses, finally finding the right spot, "and I'll have a job that pays enough to get me a new one."

"Why wait for that when you can have it now?"

The doorbell rings.

She softly whispers "No."

He makes a noise that sounds like a proud sigh. "Yes."

Holding her phone, she speed-walks from her room to the hallways, then excitedly jogs downstairs. Outside, there's a guy from courier that has a mattress behind him.

Clutching her phone back to her ear, Rey chokes in her chuckles. "Ben, baby, this is too much!"

His voice is smoother than silk, "For you, babe, nothing I give is too much."

She laughs louder this time, signing papers the delivery guy has. "No I mean it really is too much! This is a queen-sized mattress, my bed can only fit a single-sized one."


End file.
